The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A vendor can receive a large number of electronic and physical documents. Some of these documents can include purchase order information. Once the documents are received, the purchasing information needs to be processed and uploaded to the vendor system.
Order documents generated by the vendor system can be complex forms with multiple data fields. However, purchase documents received from customers can be in a variety of formats which rarely correspond to the format used by the vendor system. This means that, upon receipt of an order document, the order data has to be manually processed and entered into the vendor system. This process is time consuming and inefficient.